The Truth As We Know It
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Cal Lightman and Gillian Foster travel to Las Vegas to help Catherine and Nick with a tough case... Love and laughter will follow both couples...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a different story for me. It's a CSI and Lie To Me crossover. I love both of these shows and got the thought to write a story comnining both of them. I know that they are owned by two different networks, but humor me...

Any reviews are very much appreciated. It helps me to know that i'm on the right track....

Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes looked at each other. They'd been in the middle of a difficult interrogation. Someone had killed the United States Senator from Nevada. So, the investigation was top priority. They had a suspect in custody, but getting anything from him was a futile process. Nick and Catherine both thought that he was telling them the truth.

Nick looked at Catherine and said, "That was a waste of three hours. Any more bright ideas?"

Catherine gave him a look and said, "Funny. I seem to remember you saying something about being able to crack him. He hasn't given us anything. I..."

Just then Ecklie and Brass appeared. Brass laughed and said, "Are we interrupting anything?"

Catherine gave him and look and said sarcastically, "If you call wasting three hours of time interrupting, then yeah, you are."

Ecklie gave her a look and shook his head, "I've called in a couple of experts."

Nick and Catherine replied, "Experts?"

"Yes. They work with the FBI. I've asked them to come in to assist you. They will be here in a few hours."

Nick and Catherine shook their heads as they watched Ecklie walk away. Brass was standing there and held up his hands and said, "It wasn't my idea. I tried to talk him out of it."

Nick shook his head and said, "Great, just what we need. A bunch of feds poking into our business."

Catherine laughed and said, "And to think that we thought it would be a good idea working together on this case."

"Go figure. What exactly are they experts in?"

Brass looked at them and said, "Your never going to guess."

Catherine shot him a look and said, "Then how about telling us."

"They are experts in reaching the truth through applied psychology, interpreting microexpressions through the Facial Action Coding System, and body language."

Catherine rolled her eyes and said, "Great. Just what we need. A bunch of know it all shrinks trying to tell us how to do our jobs."

"Let's just humor them for Ecklie's sake. Then, we'll get the truth out him ourselves."

Catherine high-fived Nick and Brass laughed. These feds had no idea what they were walking into....


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Enjoy! I took liberty with Cal & Gillian's relationship. It will be explained in future chapters.... As always, reviews are love...._**

Cal Lightman and Gillian Foster walked off the plane and out of the terminal. The hot air hit them smack in the face as they walked to the bus that would take them to the car rental agency. Gillian laughed at the look on Lightman's face.

She smiled and asked, "What?"

"How anyone can live in a place this bloody hot is beyond me. Remind me again why I let you talk me into taking this case?"

"Because it's good for business. How many people could you have alienated this far west?"

He looked at her and shook his head, "I shouldn't have to answer that question luv."

Gillian laughed and said, "I guess that means that there are probably just as many people here that loathe you."

He was saved from answering when the bus pulled up. Gillian got on first, followed shortly by Cal. They sat for the short ride to the car rental agency. Cal looked at her and said, "Tell me about the case."

"Well, the United States Senator from Nevada was found nurdered in his home last night. It seems that the only person home was his thirty year old nephew. The police seem to think that he's lying when he says that he didn't kill him."

"Logical conclusion. Why the doubt?"

"Because, he's got no reason to kill him. No financial motives. No known history of violence. In fact, everyone that knows them says that the kid worshipped his Uncle."

"So they need us to tell them whether the kid is lying or not. Interesting."

"Cal, try not to make them hate you. At least not in the first ten seconds."

"Have I ever done that?"

Gillian gave him a look and said, "Only every time we've had a case. Honestly, I wonder how we manage to get any new clients."

Cal smiled and said, "It's my British charm."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Or lack of it."

"I think you just insulted me."

"Never. Insults are your speciality."

They stopped talking only when the bus pulled up to the rental agency. They were soon on their way to the lab.

They walked into the lab and both were syrprised with all the activity. Cal tried to get the attention of a few people and finally with a frustrated look at Gillian, who shook her head no, he put his fingers between his lips and whistled loudly. Gillian wanted to crawl away and hide. Someone finally reocvered from the shock and looked at him and said, "Was that necessary?"

He gave the person a sideways grin and said, "Necessary? No. Fun yes."

Gillian rolled her eyes and whispered, "This is a new record. Even for you."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm Gillian Foster and this is Cal Lightman. We're here to see Jim Brass."

"Oh, your the feds that are here to help Catherine and Nick. Let me tell them that your here."

The person disappeared and Cal whispered, "I guess our reputation preceeds us."

"Let's hope not."

He gave her a smile, "I really need to talk to your boss about your lack of respect for him."

"Good thing for me that he loves me."

"Good thing indeed."

Before anything more could be said, they see two people heading towards them. One is a red headed woman and brown haired man. The man sticks out his hand first and introduces himself, "I'm Nick Stokes and this is my partner Catherine Willows. We are the lead investigators on the case."

Gillian takes the lead and says, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Gillian Foster and this is my colleague Doctor Lightman. We'd like a chance to interview the suspect and see what read we can get off of him."

Catherine smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you. Let's go. So far he hasn't said or done anything to defend himself. We can't tell whether he's lying or not."

Cal smiled and said, "That's why we're here. Isn't it?"

Gillian rolled her eyes and said, "Forgive him. He's British and sometimes he says the first thing that pops into his mind."

Cal looked at Nick and whispered, "Do you have this much trouble with your wife?"

"I'm not married."

"Forgive me. I just assumed you and Catherine were married."

Cal watched as Nick averted his gaze and the corners of his lips pulled down ever so slightly and his eyelids drooped. Cal knew this was a sense of sadness and said, "You love her. Don't you?"

Nick shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter. We work together and it would never work."

Cal smiled and said, "Do you think it's impossible to separate the two? Work and pleasure?"

"Of course. Especially in the line of work that we do."

Cal nodded and said, "Does she know that you love her?"

This time, Nick's eyes widened when he looked at Cal, "I don't love her, I..."

"Now your lying. Remember, I can tell the truth."

"Doesn't matter. It would never work."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

Nick was saved from having to answer when they got to the door that held their suspect. Gillian looked at Cal and said, "Okay, I'll watch, you talk."

Cal loosened his tie and walked into the interrogation room. Nick and Catherine watched as the couple went to work.....


	3. Chapter 3

Cal and Gillian were quiet as they walked into the interrogation room. They sat down and after a few minutes, Cal looked at file for a few seconds and finally shouted, "You did it!!!"

The tone and loudness of his voice took everyone by surprise. Everyone except Gillian. She whispered, "Cal. We don't know that."

"Sure we do. He had the chance. He had every reason to kill him."

The young man seated in front of them whispered sadly, "I didn't do it. I loved Uncle Pete."

"Sure. I always kill the people that I love."

"I didn't. I found him like that when I went to go see if he wanted something for a snack."

Cal nodded and said, "Tell me everything you did that night. Start at the beginning."

"Okay. I walked the dog. We have a German Sheperd. Then I made dinner and went for a swim in the pool. I watched a little bit of television and then I went to go make some popcorn. I knocked on uncle Pete's door and he didn't answer. I thought it was strange because he's always up late. So, I pushed the door open and that's when I saw him. He was laying on the bed. There was so much blood."

Gillian smiled and said, "Is there anyone that you can think of that would want to hurt your Uncle?"

"No one."

Cal and Gillian nodded and Cal said, "Okay. Thank you."

Gillian and Cal got up and walked out of the interrogation room. Catherine and Nick looked at them. They didn't think the pair had gotten anything new out of them. Which Catherine made known when she said, "You didn't get anything out of him."

Cal looked at her and said, "I got that he isn't lying. I don't believe that he killed his Uncle."

Nick looked at him and said, "What? You could tell that in one interview?"

Gillian looked at the couple and said, "When Cal accused him of killing his Uncle, he showed genuine sadness. When he talked about loving his Uncle, the emotion was genuine. I don't think he's lying either."

Catherine and Nick shook their heads. They couldn't dispute either of the findings. Because honestly, neither one thought the nephew had killed him either. So, they were at the beginning again.

Catherine sighed and said, "Where do we go from here?"

Cal looked at them and said, "Find some more suspects and we can tell you our opinion. You need to come up with the actual evidence though."

Gillian smiled and said, "Is there anyplace good to eat around here? I'm starving."

Cal smiled and said, "We haven't eaten since breakfast."

Nick smiled and said, "There's a great diner around the corner. We're getting ready to get off shift if you'd like some company."

Gillian smiled and said, "Sure."

They waited for Nick and Catherine to finish and soon were on their way to the diner.

Cal smiled as they drove to the diner. He looked over at Gillian and said, "Happy luv?"

She smiled and said, "Happier than I've ever been."

Cal took her hand and kissed it softly. He heard her sigh and it caused him to smile. He'd never been as happy as he was now. He loved Gillian and he'd been thrilled when she'd agreed to marry him. Emily had been her maid of honor. Everyone had been happy for them that day. Even Zoe. She'd been incredibly jealous at first, but had soon warmed up to the idea of their relationship. She'd even congratulated them after the wedding.

Cal smiled and asked, "Did you notice the way the two of them look at each other?"

Gillian nodded, "They look like we did."

"Before you got smart and decided you couldn't live without me."

Gillian laughed, "What?!!"

"You heard me."

Gillian punched him on the shoulder and said, "Watch it you!"

"What did I do?"

Gillian smiled as she leaned over and kissed him softly and then leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes.

Cal smiled as he thought about how much he loved her. Truthfully, they'd loved each other than either of them cared to admit. It took a failed marriage for both of them to realize how much they needed each other. Not only for work, but for every little thing in between. Every smile and every laugh gave him yet another reason to do what he did. The day they'd gotten married had been the best day of his life. Not only was he marrying the love of his life, but he was also marrying his best friend. No one else could crawl under his skin the way she could. All of the little quirks that made her unique. Eating pudding at ten in the morning. Drinking slushies for lunch. All of it was uniquely her. At times they drove him crazy, but he knew that she wouldn't be her without them. He smiled as he drove to the diner.

Meanwhile, Nick was thinking about what Cal had said to him on the way to the interrogation room. It was true. He did love Catherine, but knew that because of their jobs and the rules that went along with it, he could never tell her. Besides, Catherine didn't feel the same. He'd never once seen anything other than friendship in her eyes. Although, if he admitted it to himself, maybe he wasn't looking because he didn't want to get hurt. So, he pushed it down deep inside and kept his true feelings hidden from everyone. From the people they both worked with on a daily basis and most importantly, hidden from her. Because if she knew how he truly felt, he wasn't sure that she'd return the feelings or even appreciate them.

He laughed when Catherine said, "Are you paying attention to me?"

"Probably not."

Catherine shook her head and said, "I asked you what you thought about Cal and Gillian. They seem nice."

Nick smiled and said, "They are. A little quirky, but nice nonetheless."

Catherine smiled and looked at Nick. Something had been on his mind since Cal and Gillian had arrived. She wasn't sure, but something seemed to have been bothering Nicky. So, she decided that she'd just ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. It just seems like something is bothering you."

Nick shrugged and said, "Just thinking. That's all."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Honestly, I don't think you'd really want to know."

"Why?"

Nick sighed as he put the SUV in park and turned off the ignition and said, "Because it's not something I should be thinking about."

"Okay Nicky. Your being really cryptic tonight. Am I going to have to get Cal and Gillian to help me?"

Nick opened to door and said, "Fine. I was wondering what you'd say if I asked you for a date."

Catherine was speechless. Of all the things that she'd thought he's say, that was the last one. It wasn't at all unpleasant. She'd had feelings for him for years now, but because of the jobs, she'd pushed the feelings aside and never acted on them."

"See? Your speechless. Let's go. Their waiting for us and it's rude to keep them waiting Cath."

Catherine sat for a few more seconds until she finally recovered enough to open the door and walk over to where Cal and Gillain stood waiting for them. She knew that she still had a dazed look on her face. It was one that she couldn't seem to get rid of. No matter how much she tried. Damn him for dropping a bomb like that on her and then running away. She vowed to get to the end of it by the end of the night. No matter what it took....


	4. Chapter 4

~**_A/N this is a rather short chapter. I'm setting it up for the next one. I promise it will only get better. _**

**_As always, reviews are love and much appreciated....._**

Cal whispered to Gillian, "They're mad at each other."

Gillian nodded and said, "She's furious with him and he's not much calmer."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with him being in love with her."

"Probably. You sensed it to?"

"Of course. They're both just too stubborn to realize what's best for them."

"Kind of like us?"

"Exactly like us."

"Do they know that we're married?"

"Don't think so luv. They both think that you can't combine marriage and a career."

She smiled as she sensed them getting closer. She leaned over and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

Catherine and Nick stopped in their tracks. They were about five feet from the other couple and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Catherine cleared her throat and said, "Uh, hello."

Gillian pulled away smiling. She looked at Catherine and said, "Hey guys. Ready to eat?"

Catherine and Nick were speechless. Finally, Cal said, "What? We aren't working. Can't a man kiss his wife?"

Nick whispered, "Your married?"

Catherine said, "To each other?"

Gillian laughed and said, "I hope so. Otherwise we have some serious explaining to do."

Catherine whispered, "But you two work together. How?"

"It's easy. We don't let out personal lives get in the way of work."

Cal laughed and said, "It's hard, but everyday gets easier."

"Hey!! You just like being able to tell me what to do all the time."

"At work, but at home I know who the boss is."

"Well, as long as you know that."

Catherine and Nick watched as the two bantered back and forth. It was obvious how much they loved each other. They sat down and Nick, Catherine and Cal all ordered a beer. Gillian ordered a chocolate milk shake. Cal laughed and said, "Still can't get you to eat anything good."

Gillian stood up to go to the bathroom. She excused herself and practically ran into the restroom. Catherine eyed her curiously and excused herself and followed her. She entered the restroom and heard the unmistakeable sound of someone getting violently sick.

After a few minutes, she heard the toilet flush and watched as the stall door opened. She watched as a pale looking Gillian exited.

Gillian sighed when she saw Catherine standing there. She nearly started crying when Catherine said, "Your pregnant."

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face."

"Are you sure you don't work with Cal?"

Catherine laughed and said, "No, but I am a mother. I know the signs."

Gillian looked like she was going to cry. Catherine waited until she composed herself. Gillian finally said, "Cal doesn't know."

"He doesn't want children?"

"We never talked about having a baby. I didn't think I could have children. My ex-husband and I tried for years and nothing happened."

"Sometimes that for the best."

"Yeah, but I just wish we would've talked about it before it happened. I don't want him to get upset."

"I'm sure that he'd love any children you give him."

"He already has an older daughter. She's nearly sixteen."

Catherine smiled and said, "She's the same age as my daughter."

"So you can probably understand what his reaction might be."

"He might surprise you. Men have a way of doing that."

Gillian looked at her in the mirror and asked, "What about you and Nick?"

"What about us?"

"Well, Cal knew that the first time he talked to Nick."

"Knew what?"

"He knew that Nick loves you. In fact, he thought you two were married."

"Me and Nick?"

"Yeah. Does that surprise you?"

"Not really. I've loved him for years. I don't think he feels the same though."

"You migh be surprised. I had to take the lead with Cal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd just gotten divorced and he thought is was too soon. I'd loved him since the first time I laid eyes on him, but he seemed to think that we should wait. I'd waited for years. Through a failed marriage and everything. I was tired of waiting and let him know that."

"I don't know. I..."

"Trust me. Sometimes men are too insecure to make the first move. Sometimes, they're afraid of rejection. So, they will let things stay like they are. Rather than lose you as a friend and gain a lover and a friend. Sometimes, they don't know the difference and you have to give them a nudge in the right direction."

"Your sure?"

Gillian nodded, "I've seen the way he looks at you. Give him a push in the right direction."

"I don't know. I'm afraid...."

"I'm afraid of telling Cal about the baby and your afraid of telling Nick about your feelings. I say that we do it together. Let's go out there and tell them."

Catherine smiled and realized how much she liked Gillian. She had the kind of nerve and personality that Catherine had always admired. She nodded and said, "Okay. This is going to shock Nicky."

"And being a father again isn't going to send a shock through Cal? Honestly, I think you have the easier job Catherine."

Catherine laughed and said, "How about we switch. You tell Nicky about me and I'll tell Cal about the baby."

"That might just work. They're going to think we're crazy."

"No more so than normal for me."

Catherine laughed as they walked out to the table. You could've heard a pin drop when Catherine said, "Gillian's pregnant."

Gillian dropped an equal bombshell to Nick and said, "And Catherine loves you Nick."

Both men sat in stunned silence and watched as the women picked up the menu and tried to decide what they wanted to eat.....


	5. Chapter 5

Gillian laughed and said to Catherine in a stage whisper, "I think we shocked them. I've never see Cal speechless."

Catherine nodded and said, "And Nick's mouth is hanging wide open."

Cal looks at them and says, "You know, we can hear everything you're saying."

Gillian laughed and whispered, "We know. Just wanted to make sure you're paying attention."

Nick finally spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me Catherine?"

Catherine shrugged and said, "I.."

Cal whispered, "A baby? Are you sure?"

Gillian nodded, "Positive, about six weeks."

"A baby..."

Catherine laughed and said, "Yeah. You're happy right? She was afraid that you'd be upset and..."

The only thing Cal could manage to say was, "A baby..."

Gillian looked at Catherine and said, "I think I've shocked him." Turning to Cal she whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to be a father again?"

Gillian laughed, "Yes. Please tell me your not upset."

Cal finally shook his head. It seemed to clear the cobwebs that had formed on his brain and said, "I could never be upset at you. I love you and I couldn't be happier about this baby."

Gillian let out a deep sigh and said, "I'm so glad."

Nick looked at Catherine and said, "Why didn't you tell me that you love me?"

"I couldn't. I know how you feel about dating someone that you work with. I just thought that you'd laugh at me."

"I..."

Cal spoke up and said, "He wouldn't laugh at you. He loves you too."

Gillian looked at him and said, "Cal!!"

"What? He does. It's written all over his face."

Gillian shook her head and said, "Forgive him. He's not used to being around civilized people."

Nick smiled and said, "It's okay. I'm ready to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you. I have for years. I've just been scared that you wouldn't feel the same."

Catherine and Nick looked at each other. They were speechless. Gillian smiled at Cal and said, "I think they definitely need to talk."

Nick smiled and looked at her and said, "Let's finish eating. I'm still hungry and there's plenty of time for talking when we don't have company."

Catherine smiled at Nick. She turned to Gilian and asked, "I get that the two of you are married. So why do you have a different last name?"

Gillian smiled and said, "Well, I was married before."

She heard Cal whisper, "To a louse."

Gillian laughed and said, "Be nice."

"Well he was."

"I know that dear, but he had his reasons."

"He's still a louse."

Gillian laughed and continued, "We were married for ten years. When Cal and I started the firm, my last name was Foster. We've built a name for ourselves as Doctor Foster and Lightman."

Catherine smiled and said, "So it's a business decision?"

Gillian nodded and said, "All my personal documents have Lightman on them. I just prefer to keep my home and business life separate."

Nick nodded and said, "I can see the reasoning behind that."

Catherine smiled and said, "Me too."

Gillian looked at Cal and said, "But I think the time has come to change that though. I want everyone to know that we are married and expecting a baby."

Cal smiled and said, "I'd love that."

Then Cal turned to Nick and Catherine and said, "We have something we'd like to discuss with both of you."

Gillian smiled at their expressions and said, "We noticed that you'd pretty much solved the case before we got there. It seemed to us that the higher ups didn't trust your judgment."

Catherine laughed and said, "There's not much that Ecklie trusts about our judgment. He thinks that we can't do anything right."

Cal looked at them and said, "Well, then this might make what I'm about to say a bit easier to digest."

Nick looked at them and said, "What are you saying?"

Cal laughed and said, "Suspicion. I like that. What would you say if I offered you a position with our company?"

Catherine shook her head and said, "We're happy working for the city. We don't want to move east..."

Gillian smiled and said, "What if we offered you a chance to start your own office out here? With occasional trips to our office in DC. For training and such."

Nick swallowed and said, "You're serious. Aren't you?"

Cal nodded and said, "We like your work. The pay is rather good."

Gillian named the salary that they were prepared to pay them. It was over four times what they were making with the city.

Nick swallowed and said, "I still can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd love to come to work with you."

Catherine smiled and said, "I'm in."

Cal and Gillian smiled and Gillian said, "We knew that you'd say that."

The foursome laughed as they finished eating and left the diner. Cal and Gillian went to their hotel room and Nick and Cath went to his house to talk....


End file.
